MISSISSIPPI INBRE BIOINFORMATICS CORE Project Summary/Abstract With advancements in biomedical research, integration of bioinformatics has become a critical component to understanding complex interactions of multiple genes. The mission of the Bioinformatics Core is to provide a robust bioinformatics network to advance biomedical research and training infrastructure in Mississippi. This network builds on infrastructure we have established in the current phase. The bioinformatics experts that make up the network are dedicated to enhancing the biomedical research capacity in the state and training students and faculty in bioinformatics tools. The Bioinformatics Core is committed to: 1) providing bioinformatics support for all MS investigators including all IDeA programs; 2) enhance and maintain bioinformatics infrastructure; 3) developing and implementing data management systems; and 4) providing education and training for students and faculty. The Bioinformatics Core will continue to work closely with the Proteomics and Genomics Core Facilities, which are integrated within the Instrumentation and Services Core, to provide expertise to investigators in analyzing complex datasets. Critical services provided by the Core are access to commercial software, computational environments, and training, which includes curriculum development. The Core is vital to MS INBRE's mission to enhance the competitiveness of biomedical research and modernize science education in MS. The following aims were developed to accomplish the mission of the core and complement the MS INBRE program: 1) To provide bioinformatics support for MS investigators; 2) To develop, implement, and maintain a data management system for MS investigators; 3) To provide education and training in bioinformatics tools for students and faculty. At the completion of this project, we expect have enhanced the quality of bioinformatics resources in the state and to have positively impacted biomedical projects for MS investigators particularly at undergraduate institutions.